Little Monsters
by Hide-Me-Inside
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'BEFORE I SAW HIM' With twice the fluffiness, we're sureYOU'LL LOVE IT. Naruto is Pregnant. Follow him through it, and experience Mood swings, Meltdowns and everything else were sure will drive Sasuke insane. With even more Naruto characters than before! If your looking for a story that will make you DIE FROM CUTENESS LOOK NO FURTHER!
1. Chapter 1 Cookies and Ramen

**Before I saw Him, Sequel: Little Monsters.**

**Naruto: FI-NA-LLY!**

**Me: Hehee, well you see, erm… cookie?**

**Naruto: COOKIE! **

**Sasuke: Our children arnt going to be Little Monsters thats insulting.**

**Me: Who said i was talking about the kids? *Looks at Naruto* **

**Sasuke: you didn't!**

**Me oh but i did! MWAHAHHAHAAA! **

**TO THE STORY! **

**Chapter 1: Cookies and Ramen**

So here we are again, at the Uchiha compound ever since Naruto and Sasuke's honeymoon everyones been on edge… why you ask we'll its because the newly weds are expecting… what NO! NOT COOKIES! Jeez you guys, no i mean babies, and Naruto been well… you'll soon see…. good luck.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Shouted a 3 weeks pregnant Naruto. (BTW Pregnancies in my story last 4 months) a very visible jump under his shirt showing. 'Arg! Where is he? I NEED MY ICE CREAM!' "SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOUUUU" Then Naruto begins crying, ever since he'd gotten pregnant he's been a bit… moody… to say the least.

"Naruto, there you are vie been lo-" then he was glommed by Naruto.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I THOUGHT YOU'D LEFT ME AND I'D BE ALL ALONE, AND HAVE TO RAISE THESE MONSTERS ALL BY MYSELF. AND I'D BE FAT AND UGLY AND NO ONE WOULD LOVE MEEEE" He cried into Sasuke's shirt, Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto listen-" He tried but…

"NO YOU LISTEN, YOU- YOU- JERKFACE I ASKED FOR ICE CREAM 5 MINUTES AGO! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO! THATS IT SASUKE! WERE OVER IM LEAVING FOR GOOD, DONT TRY AND STOP ME!" He announced, now you might be thinking 'Oh no, Sasuke quick go after him!' but you would be wrong, and theres no need to worry because… 5,4,3,2,1…

"OH SASUKE IM SO SORRY! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK I DIDNT MEAN IT! REALLY! PLEASEEEE! I KNOWW I'LL GO GET ICE CREAM AND THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY!" He was just about to leave when Sasuke pulled him into his chest.

"Naruto, listen. Don't worry about the ice cream, I've got some here. Im not leaving you, i'd never leave you and I'm sorry for whatever i did. Now lets get back, i think everyones now awake." Naruto blushed and nodded.

"Erm… sorry Sasuke, i didn't mean to well… its… Ah Jeez Sasuke! I hate being pregnant and its all your fault!" he pointed at Sasuke "Its just annoying and your not the one who looks like a whale, and is hungry all the time and my back hurtttsss" Naruto whined. Sasuke smiled, Naruto was sitting on the bed, Indian style and pouting at him. Some people may think Sasuke was a was crazy for smiling at someone who kept them on their feet 24/7 but Sasuke loved every second of those 24 hours each and everyday. Naruto sure did know how to keep someone on their feet.s

'Bored, bored boredie, bored, bored… Hmmm… What can i do…? Well Sasuke said to stay in bed, buttttt IM BORED, so lets see, i can..nope…hmm, how about, no that that either… how about… THE PARK!' "YES!" Naruto cheered a loud from the first good idea he's had all day.

"Naruto, are you alright, what was that?" Questioned Sasuke from downstairs. Worry clearly apparent in his voice.

"er, n-nothings wrong Sasuke, I'm hunky doorie!" Naruto said back. 'Okay, time to put the plan into action mwaahhaa'

**Step 1: Find clothes that fit/ hide belly! **

'Okay thats not so hard, let see no, no, nope. ARG! NONE OF MY CLOTHES FIT ME! Ohhh i know Mwahhaa' After searching through ALL of Sasuke's clothes he finally found something. Sure it make him look kind of gothish but it would do.

**Step 2: Sneak out!**

Since Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't let him out willingly he left a note say something a long the lines of… _Sasuke i've gone out… don't be a meanie i just wanna play for a bit and…. ill be back for dinner. _After sneaking downstairs 'Ninja style' as Naruto called it. He made it to the back door, looking around so that the coast was clear he ran for it. 'Hehehe still got it' he praised himself.

At the park Naruto ran around and jumped and played on everything in sight then he got bored, there was no one else there and he was lonely….

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Someone or SOMETHING shouted in his ear he turned around and saw the freakiest thing EVER. A boy around his age was smiling at him bright teeth that he thought saw sparkle and his bowl haircut looking creepy-lishious, and then there were… THE EYEBROWS! My god they were something. He also had a curly fluffy tail and cute squirrel ears.

"Erm… do i know you Mr. Eyebrows?" Asked Naruto standing up and walking over to him.

"No! But you my friend looked lonely and I ROCK LEE decide to cheer you up." Naruto brightened up at these words and glomped Lee.

"YAYYYY! Come on lets see who can go the highest on the swings!" Naruto said charging for the swing set.

"THAT THE SPIRIT MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Lee then proceeded to cry "ITS SO GREAT TO SEE SUCH YOUTHFUL SPIRiT! IF ONLY GUY WAS HERE TO SEE THIS! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE… erm…" naruto looked over to him as he sat on the swing next to him.

"Naruto, My names Naruto. Now 1…2….3 GO!" Many hours after this, Lee and Naruto were walking through the part of the park that had just trees and a field. They each had an arm slung around each other and were laughing. Turns out Lee had just as many mood swings as Naruto. 'Hmm… i wonder…?'

"Say Lee?" Naruto asked gaining the attention of Lee. "Are you erm… you know…*Cough* With… Child?" god what if he wasn't it would be totally embar-

"YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW, IS IT BECAUSE IM FAT! IT IS ISNT IT?" Lee cupped his face with his hands and cried. Naruto was happy that he was pregnant, because it meant he wasn't the only one and slightly worried because he was crying, a lot.

"No no, i was just thinking because i was too! i finally have someone to share it with, instead of jerky Sasuke, he such a meanie, i had to sneak out because he wont let me play anymore." Naruto pouted.

"You too! There totally mean to us, we should leave and HAVE A YOUTHFUL ADVENTURE WITHOUT THEM!" Lee jumped and looked toward Naruto, Naruto's eyebrows were knitted together, Lee felt stupid now. Was it a stupid suggestion.

"LEE THATS A GREAT IDEA LETS GO-" They were about to take a step when….

"Go where exactly? And who's he?" Uh oh, busted. Sasuke stood there arms crossed and an angry look directed at the both of them. Naruto hugged Lee tightly like it was a lifeline. Lee hugged back just as tight.

"WELL MY YOUT-" Lee began.

"Lee" came a calm voice, tinted with anger and worry. "Where the hell have you been, you cant just- WHOS HE?" Okay now they were in a sticky situation. Some boy around there age too, who Naruto might have guessed was Lee's mate. Was standing a couple of metres away from them, he had blood red hair, pale skin and a raccoon tail and ears, he also had the raccoons trademark dark outer eyes.

"Come one Naruto your coming with me." Naruto suddenly became sad with the thought he'd have to leave his new found friend, Lee looked sad too, if the tears in his eyes were anything to go by and then. The tears flooded out and Lee and Naruto were sobbing.

"B-B-BUT WE DONT WANNA GOOOO!" Naruto said between sobs.

"GAARAS A MEANIE! I D-DONT WANNA G-GOOO!" Lee cried and hugged Naruto, with no sigh of letting go. Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other panic evident in their faces.

"Naruto, come on. You can see him later, i promise-" Then Naruto's mood changed again (Mwahhaa)

"NO, ITS ALWAYS NARUTO DO THIS, NARUTO DO THAT! YOU DONT LOVE ME! LEE UNDERSTANDS ME! RIGHT LEE!" He looked at Lee They were both crying, but now they were both very mad… at their mates, that is.

"RIGHT! I DONT WANNA GO BACK YOUR MEAN AND I DONT GET TO PLAY, WERE LEAVING YOU, AND NEVER COMING BACK!" Naruto 'Hmped' which was his 'agreeing' and they stood up to leave.

"Lee wait, I'm sorry." they kept walking arm in arm. Gaara sighed, so he's have to use 'that' huh, very well. "Lee if you don't come you know what will happen don't you." Le stopped dead in his tracks.

"You wouldn't dare." he turned around and looked at Gaara, worry, anger and a little threat in his voice.

"Oh, but I would, come back or… NO. MORE. COOKIES." A sweat drop was visible on Sasuke's forehead. 'This is what he's threatening him with it'll never-'

"NO GAARA PLEASE, NOT THE COOKIES I'LL COME JUST DONT HARM MY PRECIOUS BABIES, I JUST BAKED THEM YESTERDAY!" Lee pleaded. Naruto's ears perked up, he hadn't eaten for what seems like forever.

"Naruto, you have to come back too, ya know, i made ramen at home, but if you don't want it I could always-"

"NO SASUKE! I er.. mean, ahahaa, of course ill come back, i was just messing with you Sasuke…ahaa" Sasuke held his arms open and Naruto looked at Lee then and Sasuke and Gaara. "Sasuke…? can Lee come with us! WE CAN ALL MAKE COOKIES TOGETHER!" Naruto shouted and Lee perked up.

"YES THAT A WONDERFUL IDEA, WE CAN ALL BAKE COOKIES AND EAT RAMEN!" Naruto looked at Lee, he pulled his lips together and tears began to form in his eyes.

"LEE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE! WHY AM I JUST MEETING YOU NOW! RAMEN AND COOKIES! ITS LIKE WE WERE MENT FOR EACH OTHER!" Naruto hugged him again. While this was going on Sasuke and Gaara had been talking.

"okay, Okay you too, lets all go back to the compound then" Sasuke said and they all walked together talking about the wonder of Ramen and cookies. We'll Lee and Naruto were talking, and… skipping… together… holding hands. 'great' thought Naruto and Gaara. 'well at least there happy, this could be a good thing… maybe...'

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Me: So what did everyone think? Amzing, i know right. i have a gift.

Sasuke: putt.

"Me excuse me what was that? Maybe Naruto needs more angry mood swings.

Sasuke: WHAT! no, well i was just saying it was amazing especially the bit about the cookies!

Me: Yeah that what i thought.

Lee: I LOVED IT, IT WAS SO YOUTHFUL!

Naruto: and the RAMEN, I LOVED IT!

me: oh you guys tsp it, im blushing!

Everyone: …

Me: HEY WHY'D YOU STOP? Anywayyy i hoped everyone liked it. SHOUT OUT TO " Just-another-teenage-dirtbag " ;D


	2. Chapter 2 Kaboom!

**Me: *Tears up* **

**Sasuke: why are you crying?**

**Me: I'm not okay! i just have something in my eye.**

**"Sasuke: yeah your tears…**

**Me: ITS NOT MY FAULT! THE REVIEWS ARE JUST SOO AMAZING! I just wanted to say, its you guys that get me through the day…. i love you all so much, kisses for everyone! **

**Sasuke: overdramatic much…**

**Naruto: SHES RIGHT, WE ALL JUST NEED TO LEARN TO LOVE!**

**Sasuke: …**

**TO THE STORY! **

**Chapter 2: KABOOM! **

"TIME TO MAKE COOKIES!" So here we are again, back at the compound, with dinner over and done with Naruto and Lee want to make cookies, a lot of cookies. While Gaara and Sasuke plan to relax, dosnt that sound so nice…

"Wooh! cookies!" shouted Naruto. while they were baking Gaara and Sasuke were sitting in the study they were reading, rather pleased they don't have to babysit their other halves for a while.

"isn't it peaceful, i don't think its been this quiet for a while around here." Sasuke said smirking he looked over to Gaara, he had the same satisfied smirk on his face, he put the book down and glanced to sasuke.

"I know the feeling, I'm either being pulled somewhere, shouted or being cried into, I'm glad they found each other… wait, that sounds weird, but really, they act like there soul mates or something." they both looked at each other for a few seconds before they both let out a nervous chuckle.

"So, what made you fall for the crazy squirrel who looks like he's had way to much coffee to drink in the first place?" Sasuke enquired, this time he also put his look down, and crossed his legs.

"what made YOU fall for the crazy, hyperactive blonde?" asked Gaara, a smug look on his face. Sasuke glared.

"Touche" He said. "Well at least there not bothering us. Its so peac-"

"KABBOOOMMMMMM!" Sasuke and Gaara jerked up from their seat, looked at each other and ran into the kitchen. When they walked in they were shocked to find… white… everything was white, they couldn't see a thing.

"NARUTO! NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU!" Sasuke shouted Gaara was also calling Lee. They were both walking when Sasuke tripped on something… 'a leg' he thought… 'Naruto's leg' "Naruto! what the hell happened why is the kitchen WHITE!" Sasuke shouted, he didn't mean to sound angry, he was just scared something had happened to him.

"Oh.. er… Sasuke. Ahaha when did you get here?" he asked nervously, he was still sitting on the floor hugging Lee.

"Lee, what happened, what did you do?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gaara, love, my darling, MY YOUTHFUL MATE! it wasn't us, i swear!" Lee shouted waving an arm for enthuses.

"Oh, and just who was it then?" gaara asked, Sasuke also had his arms crossed and was looking at Naruto eyebrows high as if daring him to lie.

"Well you see…." Started Naruto.

"…What happened was er…" Naruto and Lee looked at each other and shouted in unison.

"IT WAS THE OVEN!" And they were pointing at the oven. Sasuke and Gaara both sighed. 'Why us, i wonder if this is why Itachi never picked a mate'

"So" Sasuke started "Just how did the oven, an inanimate object manage to cover the ENTIRE kitchen, in white?" he asked pulling Naruto up, and Gaara doing the same.

"Well, er, thats a very good question Sasuke. and you see… um…. Oh Sasuke look whats that!" Naruto pointed at something, but Sasuke wasn't falling for it. "Fine, fine what happened is -Sneeze- Oh no Sasuke, honey, darling, pumpkin. i don't feel so good." Naruto pulled his pouty face, and grabbed Sasuke's shirt and looked into his eyes. 'Damn, how does he do that, Jeez'

"fine, Naruto. since your not feeling well, you'll just have to go and spend the rest of the day in bed." Naruto looked like he wanted to say something, but knew it's be better than reliving how the kitchen got like this.

"yes Sasuke." Naruto mumbled and made his way upstairs. Sasuke nodded and Gaara. "BYE LEE I'LL SEE YOU SOON!" Naruto shouted from upstairs.

"GOODBYE MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, I SHALL NEVER FORGET YOUUU!" Lee shouted as he was being removed from the house by Gaara. 'Why does this always happen, well, at least life's always interesting with him around.' he smiled at Lee, Lee looked at him and felt better knowing Gaara wasn't mad at him. He smiled back.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the couch, Naruto snuggled up close to Sasuke. "I like this." Said sasuke

"Like what?" Asked Naruto, he was in one of his much calmer moods.

"This, me you sitting here. its nice." Sasuke rubbed Naruto's stomach. "there really coming along huh?" Said Sasuke, rubbing Naruto's stomach in a circular motion. Then Sasuke heard a mumble from Naruto. "What was that?" Sasuke asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I said… I'm fat, i hate being pregnant… i can barley touch my toes anymore." He said rather sadly. Sasuke smiled at his little dobe.

"Naruto, your not fat, your pregnant. Pregnant with our cubs. And just think soon we'll have god knows how many kids running around the house. Little Naruto's and Sasuke's everywhere…" they both gulped.

"Ha, i suppose. How many do you think we'll have? 2, 3 maybe… how many do you want?" Asked Naruto turning to face sasuke. Then resting his head on Sasuke's chest once again.

"its hard to tell at the moment, but i want… 100 children." He stated proudly. Then Naruto's head snapped up and looked directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Y-you're kidding right…? OH HELL NO SASUKE, IM NOT GOING THOUGH THIS EVER AGAIN YOU HERE ME NEVER!" He announced and crossed his arms, facing the other way. Sasuke laughed and hugged him from behind.

"calm down Naruto, i was just kidding…kinda." Naruto stiffened and he laughed again. "Kidding, kidding." He kissed Naruto's cheek and he turned around to face him. "Mmm.. i love you, and I'm gonna love all our children… no matter how many we have." He whispered to Naruto.

"Love you too, teme." Naruto whispered back just as softly." and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Come on." Said Sasuke, pulling naruto's hand.

"Where are we going?" Asked Naruto rather innocently. Sasuke tuned around a devilish smirk on his face and just winked. making Naruto blush and turn him into a tomato… (not literally people, i meant the colour of his face jeez… oops just reined the moment, hehe)

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was cooking and Sasuke had just returned from doing.. whatever

"I'm in the kitchen!" Naruto shouted back, a few seconds later Sasuke walked in.

"Naruto, have you seen Itachi? I havant seen him all day." Sasuke inquired, Naruto thought about it, now that you mention it he hadn't seen him all day.

"Hmm.. no i cant say i have… why is something wrong?" Naruto asked. He put the potatoes he was peeling down to look at Sasuke.

"I don't know, but i have a feeling somethings off, and now i cant find itachi." Sasuke was lost in thought, Naruto hugged him, and Sasuke looked down at the head of blonde hair stuck to his chest.

"Sasuke don't worry, its itachi… he'll be fine. Remember who your dealing with." Naruto smiled and looked up at Sasuke.

"yeah, your right. Id not know why I'm worrying, so whats for dinner?" Sasuke asked, looking into the pot.

"Oh, i wasn't sure what to cook, and we have to go shopping tomorrow, so i thought a simple stew would be nice for today." He said smiling, you couldn't tell but Naruto was waiting Sasuke's approval. Naruto never did cook much, but he's tried learning to be a good mate for Sasuke. Naruto began fidgeting under Sasuke's stare. 'i CAN'T BELIEVE THE BEST I COULD DO WAS STEW! STEW FOR GODS SAKE.' While naruto was having a meltdown (on the inside) Sasuke was smiling at his little mate. He was just too cute sometimes.

Sasuke walked over to him and pulled him into his chest. After a moment Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Hmm.. Sounds great." He kissed the top of Naruto's head. "Naruto, don't worry so much. Your a great cook, and although you've only been cooking a while, your a natural." He squeezed him a little to give him a little reassurance. Naruto mumbled something. "Hmm.. speak up, i cant hear if you mumble."

"I said: your just saying that 'cuz you have too." He said not moving his head from Sasuke's chest. Sasuke kissed his head again.

"Am not. Now come on before dinner starts to burn." Pulling away from Naruto, Sasuke and walking over to the pot. "Oh, and Naru-"

"KAAABBBOOOMMMMMMM!"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Me: Ohhhhhhh**

**naruto: OMG MY COOKING IS SO BAD IT EXPLODED!**

**Me: Relax your cooking didn't explode.**

**Naruto: oh… THEN WHAT THE HELL JUST 'KABOOMED'!**

**Me: Oh you'd like to know wouldn't you. *Evil Face***

**Naruto: i'm scared.**

**Me: You should be… MWAAHHHAAAA! **

**There might be some errors, don't complain, i just did a drawing and i'm tired, i wanted to post it today, because otherwise i'd never get posted.**

**OH btw sorry it took so long, its harder than my amazing writing skills make it look people! IM JUST ONE PERSON OKAY! STOP JUDGING ME! Hehe jookkiiiinnngg…. a little…**


	3. Chapter 3 WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**Me: WELCOME BACK! **

**Sasuke: Took long enough.**

**Me: shut it! Shits been happening, you luckily its even here!**

**Naruto: IM SO EXCITED I CANT WAIT FOR- *Puts hand over Naruto's mouth***

**Me:SHHH! NARUTO DONT TELL THEM! **

**Naruto: ehfehf euhf**

**Me: What?**

**Naruto: *Moves Authors hand* I SAID! MOVE YOUR HAND! And sorry, IM JUST SO EXCITED!**

**Sasuke: we can tell…**

**Naruto: WHAT WAS THAT! GO GET ME POPCORN FOR THE STORY! NOW!**

**Sasuke Yes Dear… **

**-TO THE STORY-**

**Chapter 3: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**

"KAAABBBOOOMMMMMMM!"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other, and both wordlessly ran to where they heard the explosion… they were standing in the garden, not far away they could see LOTS of smoke and a small -new- clearing. up in the forest. Then they heard something very frightening… Itachi… was -gulp- shouting. Now for you who don't know. Shouting means angry, which means consequences… that combined with Itachi is… Life threatening. He didn't just sound angry he sounded pissed. And it just clicked in Naruto and Sasuke's minds… was that explosion anything to do with itachi…

"Naruto, I'm gonna go check it out, stay here." Naruto mindlessly nodded and with that Sasuke speed off into the distance. Naruto could smell it now, the burning… although it melt rather close… and it wasn't his cooking that was burning…

"NARU-CHAN!" Naruto was glomped by…

"DEI-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Naruto hugged Deidara right back and Deidara smack him on the head.

"What do you think I'm doing back? I CAME TO SEE MY BABY!" and with that Deidara pulled Naruto into his chest and rocked him back and forth.

"die don't call me that! I'm mated now, i can look after myself." Naruto let go of Deidara and tried to look manly… in his pink frilly apron. "Oops.. well er.. never mind." He sighed, life wasn't kind to him.

"You'll always be my baby Naru-chan!" and Deidara smiled and tilted his head. Okay now incase you were wondering, no Deidara is not his parent… they're both orphaned and they spent a lot of time together, until Deidara had to leave a few years ago. He came back occasionally to visit, but he never stayed for long. But he always fussed and babied Naruto, like Iruka. He's a few years older than Naruto and see's it as like he has to look out for Naruto.

Deidara also had blonde hair, although not as bright as Narutos'. his was also longer and at the moment it was kind of caracole coloured, as was most of him.

"Er.. Dei, what happened…? what." and it clicked. "Dei i told you not to blow stuff up anymore!" Deidara laughed nervously and rubbed his head, like Naruto does occasionally.

"Well.. you see. i was asking this total jerk if he'd seen you and he was being all mean about it… Hmph! He said he wouldn't tell me so… i kinda.. might of… possibly…. Blew him up." He whispered the last words and looked over his shoulder avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DEI-CHAN! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Naruto started sobbing and hugged Deidara tightly, Deidara suddenly felt very guilty for making his baby Naru-chan cry, he started rubbing circles on his back.

"Im sorry Naru-chan, i was worried about you. but i found you so its okay… right…?" Deidara had tears in his eyes -he's always been very emotional- and seeing his baby cry upset him greatly.

"OH DEI-CAHN! I MISSED YOU!" Naruto shouted and hugged Deidara in a death tight grip.

"NARU-CHAN I MISSED YOU TO! SO- sob- M-MUCH!" As they cried Sasuke and Itachi approached.

"You!" itachi growled. Deidara turned and looked and the -slightly- burnt Itachi and hugged Naruto tighter.

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT STAY AWAY FROM MY NARU-CHAN!" He shouted, at the meanie… as Deidara liked to call him.

"your Naru-chan." Sasuke was angry now, who was this man that -apparently- blew up his brother and is now calling HIS naruto, HIS NARU-CHAN! "What have you done to him! ARG! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shouted a very angry Sasuke, Itachi also walked ford and was about to kill the intruder when.

"WHY ARE YOU BEIGN SO MEAN!" Deidara cried. Sasuke and Itachi looked taken back and then was about to attack again when.

"DONT HURT DEI-CHAN. 'SUKE!" Naruto cried and showed no sign of letting his friend go.

"What! Naruto he BLEW ITACHI UP! As in tried to KILL HIM! you want us to leave him!" Sasuke shouted and Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"HEY, hey. hey. hey.. okay! Lets get one thing clear!" Said Deidara "I did not 'try to kill' Him" He pointed at Itachi. "Okay! i just needed a distraction… if i wanted to kill him… i would have Hmph!" Said Deidara and stuck his toughie out at Itachi and Sasuke.

"ARG! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Growled Itachi.

"WHY CANT WE ALL JUST LOVE EACH OTHER!" Shouted Naruto. 'oh god he's in one of those moods.' thought Sasuke. "LETS MAKE PEACE NOT WAR!" He cried and Deidara joined in with the emotional crying. "Oh and Sasuke… itachi…" Said Naruto rather sweetly… to sweet." if you dare touch MY Dei-chan… I WILL CASTRATE YOU BOTH WITH A BLUNT BUTTER KNIFE. SO HELP ME GOD SASUKE! YOU KNOW I WILL." He threatened and the brothers gulped. Where as Deidara smiled rather proudly at his little Naru-chan.

"Naruto! you've grown up so fast! Your threats are sooo cute!" Deidara squealed.

"Urm… Naruto.. honey…" Sasuke said not wanting Naruto to carry out his threat, Naruto looked at him as if nothing had happened and smiled, waiting for Sasuke to continue. "how do you.. er.. DO , you know who he" he pointed at Deidara "is?" he asked. Naruto face lit up.

"Oh Sasuke, this is Dei-chan!" Naruto said happily. Deidara smiled as if he HADNT just blown up one of the most dangerous demons around.

"Hehe Hi pleasure to meet you! Im Deidara, naru-chan calls me Dei-chan.. you cannot call me Dei-chan. Naru-chan heres my baby! How do you know each other and… wait.. what was with that 'honey'" he said looking at both naruto and Sasuke. Naruto blushed and Sasuke looked scared.

"Oh well.. remember when i said I'm mated now… well… Sasuke my… mate." i said. Deidara looked in thought for a moment before…

"OH NO! HE DE-FLOWERED MY BABY!" He shouted/ cried. He rolled up his sleeves. "THAT IT YOUR SO DEAD!" Sasuke looked taken back. While Naruto reached forward and grabbed Deidara by the arm.

"Dei stop over reacting! I love Sasuke, and he loves me. So stop it!" Naruto shouted. Deidara looked at him and started crying.

"HOW DID MY BABY GROW UP SO FAST!" He let go of Naruto and looked at him in the eyes. "But… promise me, if he ever hurts you, you'll let your Dei-chan… take care... of Sasuke for you…" Deidara smirked evilly and the other three felt a very evil ora around them, Itachi looked surprised at Deidara's sudden change of character and if he was honest with himself… it kinda turned him on. Now it was itachi's turn to smirk evilly as a new plan worked its way into his head.

"Dei you will not be 'taking care' of anyone!" And as Naruto and Deidara continued to argue about way to 'take care' of Sasuke, and Naruto convincing him he didn't have too… dinner was burning….

"OH NO! MY STEW!" After A LOT more arguing they decided on take out. Which Itachi insisted he'd get… with Deidara.

**-ITACHI POV - ish-**

'Hmm.. lets see how do i go about this…' thought Itachi, they were currently on their way to the chinese take-away in the village. Itachi looked at Deidara, neither of them had cleaned up so they were both covered in black from the explosion. 'why the hell would he blow me up in the first place.' Deidara's hair was down, frizzy and mostly black. When Itachi saw him in the forest he looked almost the same, accept he had slightly more ash on him now. 'Just how many explosions does this guy get himself into?' But Itachi most favourite feature would be the huge wings on Deidara's back they reached to the backs of his knees and were covered with feathers and black ash. 'Hmm… what colour are they naturally, and what cools his hair?' While Itachi was busy starring at Deidara, he didn't think about the fact he was… starring.

"What the hell?! why do you keep starring at me, its kinda creepy!" Ah yes. Theres that challenging attitude Itachi loves so much.

"Hn. Anyway, why did you blow me up before. I don't know if you noticed but its kinda rude to blow strangers up." Itachi said smugly and looked at Deidara again.

"Well! it was your own fault! You wouldn't tell me where naru-chan was. And besides, i don't know if you noticed, but you were also kinda annoying. I was doing the world a favour in shutting you up." deidara finished and crossed in arms and looked away from Itachi. Where as Itachi was totally taken back by it, he didn't know what to think or do. He liked this side of deidara but NO ONE had ever called him annoying! He THE GREAT Itachi Uchiha was being called annoying by the most annoying person EVER! 'but he's still a very cute annoying person' I have an idea. While Deidara had his eyes closed Itachi walked in front of him and kissed his forehead. Deidara's eyes snapped open and he did an impression of a fish, and pointing and jumping up and down with either anger, rage or the probable one, confusion. All the while Itachi stood there with a cool face as if nothing had happened.

After a while Deidara's speech came back to him. "W..wh…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Deidara shouted pulling out his hair, itachi found it funny and smirked.

"What? Oh that, don't worry." and with that he walked toward the Chinese leaving Deidara ready to kill himself from it all. "Come on, the others are waiting for us…. or did you wanna stay here all day?" Itachi said walking back to the house. Deidara gave up and walked behind. 'Ha, that shup him up' Itachi thought.

A few minutes of silence later.

"FINALLY! Jeez guys you took FORVER!" naruto said walking up to them in the kitchen.

"sorry Naru-chan! Do you want Dei-chan to feed you?" Deidara exclaimed happily. Forgetting whatever that was with Itachi for now.

"no Dei its okay, besides you need a bath before you eat. Look at you." Naruto said looking at Deidara. "did something happen before the explosion with Itachi? YOU DIDNT GET HURT DID YOU! WHO DID IT I'LL KILL THEM!" Naruto shouted worried for dear, almost mother-like friend.

"Ahaha, well, yeah kinda, it was this stupid scorpion, what was his name Sa…Saso… SASORI! THAT WAS IT!. Well anyway way he said 'I will make you my mate' blah blah blah" He did a deeper voice for the impression and continued on like it was nothing…"So i beat him to a pulp" Deidara said proudly.

"Wow Dei-chan your amazing! Sasuke never beats anyone up for me…." Naruto said grumpily. Sasuke looked at him and sighed 'probably because every time i try too, you hug them and start crying saying, let live in peace yadda yadda yadda.' Sasuke thought. "Sasuke! DO NOT PULL THAT FACE AT ME MISTER!" Naruto shouted 'Mind reader.' Sasuke huffed. "SASUKE!" Naruto warned again. itachi chuckled at his brothers misfortune. "ITACHI DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU." Sasuke smirked at itachi. "Now Dei-chan and itachi go wash up! NOW!" Naruto shouted at them, but using a more sweet towards Deidara.

Itachi was the first to get cleaned up and made his way downstairs, he was wearing a simple black top and sweat pants. his hair was still slightly damp put still pulled back in its usual style, tied back up a black and red ribbon by the nape of his neck. He sat down next to Sasuke who was in turn sitting opposite Naruto.

"DEI-CHAN HURRY UP! WE WANNA EAT SOMETIME TODAY!" Naruto shouted in the direction of the stairs. The next thing they heard was footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah i'm here now, these things take longer to dry then those ears and tails of yours." He stated, he came around the corner and Itachi was stunned, seriously, he couldn't move. He have also have been drooling… but uchiha's don't drool so thats impossible. Deidara was now cleaned up and he was… well Itachi didn't have words accept more an angel. he had the most beautiful wings, which now that they were washed you could see they were white with golden tips, to match this blonde/ gold hair. It was slightly duller than Naruto's sun coloured hair but blonde none the less. He also had blue eyes like Naruto's and thick black eye lashes that made him look like he was wearing eye-liner. His skin was also pale but not as much as the Uchihas'. he was wearing a black, white and gold coloured top. it was fashioned with swirls in different directions . He had matching trousers but instead of swirls all over it, it just had them at the bottoms of the trusters in white and gold. The rest of them were black.

"Itachi hellloooo~ earth to 'tachi." Itachi snapped out of his trance when a hand started waving in front of his face. It was Deidara. "Oh good, you are alive." He smiled and sat down in his seat. Naruto and Deidara started eating and so did Sasuke. But he had an all knowing-I'm-Better-Than-You smirk on his face. 'Hm… lets wipe that off your face shall we…' Itachi put on his own smirk and Sasuke felt cold run through his veins. 'Oh crap.' thought Sasuke.

"Say Naruto…" Started Itachi putting on a concerned face. Naruto looked up from his plate. Itachi than looked to Sasuke, about to speak to him next… Naruto looks interested, Itachi dosnt usually speak at dinner. "Sasuke, i don't know what your talking about Naruto looks just as good as he did a few months ago…" itachi said, Sasuke was froze knowing what was happen.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed, slightly upset.

"Well… I didn't want to say anything, but Sasuke, Naruto isn't… Fat." Sasuke would've passed out then, but unfortunately life isn't that fair.

"IM- HE SAID- WHAT!?" Naruto exploded. "IM NOT FAT SASUKE YOU- YOU- BASTARD!" Naruto shouted. Deidara looking confused spoke up.

"Now that you mention it… naru-chan you do seem a little different…. OH NO ITS… MALNUTRITION! MY BABY!" Deidara ever observant said. Naruto looked a mixture of confused and embarrassed. How would he tell him… Naruto gave Sasuke a look that said 'We'll speak later' along with a evil glare.

"Erm.. achully Dei-chan… its not mal- whatever thing you said… it well…" Naruto, not sure of how to tell him just turned pink and hopped Deidara would guess.

"I don't understand Naru-chan…" he said tilting his head to the side, like a puppy when they hear something strange.

"Well.. heh… i guess the best way to say it would be…. your going to be a…"

"Im sorry Naru-chan i didn't hear you, what was that?" Deidara asked. Naruto sighed.

"I said…."

"I still didn't hear you wha-"

"I SAID UNCLE! YOUR GOING TO BE A UNCLE!" Naruto and Deidara both froze. Naruto being scared of deidara's reaction and Deidara thinking over what Naruto just said.

"What are you.. tall… you mean" and que the lightbulb. "I'm… your…. AHHHH! IM GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" He grabbed a hold of Naruto and pulled him into a tight hug. Then Sasuke decided to speak up.

"How could you not tell I mean its obv…ious" Oops bad thing to say. Oh Sasuke, poor, poor Sasuke… Thought Itachi. And then proceeded to mentally chuckle.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN OBVIOUS!" its gonna be a long~ night.

**-TO BE CONTINUED- **

**Me: Now id like to address the 2 or 3 of you that actually read my story and say… IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPLOAD! Sh*ts just been happening and well… yeah. But NEVER FEAR FOR I AM HERE! To finish this story.**

**Dei: MY BABY NARU-CHAN! HOW CAN HE BE PREGNANT!**

**Me: BUT NOW THERE WILL BE BABY NARU-CHAN AND CUTE LITTLE CHIBI SASUKE AND NARU-CHANS'! **

**Dei: YAY! YOUR RIGHT! ALL IS RIGHT IN THE WORLD AGAIN! **

**Me: So thanks for reading and again, sorry for the wait. PLZ REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE MORE! BECAUSE IT FUELS MY EGO**


	4. Chapter 4 How We Met

**Chapter 4 - How We Met**

Deidara was sitting at the table, by himself… at 7:30am. He wasn't doing anything in particular… just… sitting. He sighed. Then heard footsteps.

"Deidara, what are you doing up at this time?" Deidara looked up Itachi stood there… shirtless… and .. *drool* shirtless…. one sec i need a second to gather my thoughts… nope there gone.

"Deidara, helloo~" Itachi waved a hand in front of Deidara. Then the blonde released how close he was and blushed… bright red. Well what would you do if there was a very hot, very shirtless… and *gasp* he has his hair down… so~ "Deidara?!" Itachi said.

"Huh? what?" Said a still dazed Deidara. Itachi smirked.

"Your drooling." He said, 'well its YOUR fault!' Damn that sexy smirk! Damn it to sexy HELL! Aww… id like to go to sexy hell… with Itachi… DAMN DEIDARA PAY ATTENTION!

"Er.. well… SHUT UP! Jeez its not my fault!" Itachi just chuckled and let it drop.

"So, what are you doing up this early?" Itachi asked, poring some coffee.

"y'know, just thinking… about me and Naruto. My baby's grown up so fast." Deidara said, holding back the tears.

"How did you meet? I know Naruto has no parents, but i thought Iruka and Kakashi raised him?" Asked Itachi, sitting down across from Deidara.

"Ah, well you see…"

"What are you starring at?"

"The flashback! Look its over there"

"Ah… i see it."

**FLASHBACK! DA DA DAHHHHH**

_An 11 year old Deidara sat on the branch of his favourite tree, enjoying the sunny day. Ahh, so peaceful._

_Then Deidara heard voices coming from over the hill. Deidara, being the ninja he is, army crawled up and saw them. 5 boys around his age, and a little kid about 5 or 6. The older boys were insulting him calling him 'monster' and 'demon' Deidara looked back at the little kid. Deidara's first thoughts were 'HES SO ADORABLE! I HAVE TO HAVE HIM!' He had bright sunshine hair and dazzling blue eyes. deidara saw he was crying. _

_And so, an angry Deidara walked up to the older boys and unleashed HELL! Throwing bomb, and anything else he had. By the time the first one hit the boys were already terrified and crying, asking for the mummies. Deidara walked up to the cute little boy_

_"Hey are you okay?" Asked Deidara, looking at the boy who meekly moved his arms from his eyes to see another boy, much older than him and smiling._

_"Y-yeah. Who a-are you?" He asked in a quite voice._

_"AW! YOUR SO CUTE I JUST WANNA HUG YOU!" He did anyway, nearly squeezing the life out of him. He let him go and stepped back. "I'm Deidara! You can call me Dei-chan if you want!" He said smiling adorably. Naruto smiled too, 'he..he dosnt hate me…' _

_"O-okay, I'm N-Naruto…" Naruto said looking down._

_"NARU-CHAN!" He hugged him again._

_"Dei.. i can't… breathe…" _

_"Oh sorry… hehehe…" _

_"Its fine… that e-explosion was a-amazing…" he said complimenting the older boy._

_"Really! Thanks! Its my art." Deidara explained._

_"Huh? w-what do you mean… art?" Naruto asked but not a second later Deidara said… _

_"Well you see…. ART! IS AN EXPLOSION!" He said, creating another explosion in front of them, when the smoke cleared Deidara stood there, coughing… "Oops… i may have used a little too much…" he said smiling and rubbed the back of his head. Naruto smiled and laughed… _

**END FLASHIE-BACK!**

"so… it isn't me who you just blew up… i feel kind of disappointed." Itachi faked a hurt voice. Deidara laughed.

"Well… your the only one who I was meant to blow up AND isn't afraid to sit at the same table as me." He smiled.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**REVIEW! A/N IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5 Took You Long Enough

**A/N - Arn't you guys lucky, 2 chapters in one day! **

**I just want to tart by saying sorry, i thought i uploaded this the other day... obviously not... well im sorry, i had a funeral to go to, my minds been all over the place. IM RAMBLING **

**TO THE STORY! **

**Chapter 5 - Took You Long Enough**

Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara and Itachi were all sitting on the sofas; Deidara and Itachi on one and Sasuke and Naruto on the other. Naruto was on his back resting his head on Sasuke's lap while Sasuke played with his hair. And Deidara was sitting at the far end of the couch, trying to put distance for Itachi. its not that he dosnt like him its just… his face gets REALLY red whenever itachi too close; and at the moment itachi was practically on Deidara's lap. Which caused Deidara's face to turn into a tomato.

"Sasuke…"Naruto said nicely.

"Yes Naru?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto's face, he was a bit pink and had a nervous smile on his face. Sasuke was smirking on the inside… _'Hhehehe he just cant get enough can he i mea-'_

"Im stuck…" Naruto said, Sasuke looked at Naruto confusion on his face. Naruto explained further. "Not like that stupid… my belly… i cant lean forward…" Sasuke smirked again. Ha his little dobe has turned into a turtle stuck on its back. "SASUKE THIS ISNT FUNNY! NOW HELP ME UP, OR SO HELP ME YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS AGAIN!" Naruto threatened… yeah, Naruto knew how to get his own way, Sasuke helped him into a sitting position next to him.

"Sorry Naru…" Sasuke apologised and kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke back.

"Jeez get a room you too." Itachi said looking away… is that… a blush?

"ITACHI DONT BE A PRUDE! ITS ADORABLE!" Deidara gushed. Looking at his _'babys' _smiling face. "Oh Naru-chan, how may more weeks until I'm an uncle?" Deidara asked like a kid asking for presents on Christmas.

"um…. about.. 2 weeks i think… I'm kinda scared. its gonna hurt isn't it." Naruto said quietly looking down, everyone in the room was looking at him. Who was he asking, none of them had experienced it.

"Don't worry Naru" Sasuke comforted Naruto holding him gently in his arms. "ill be there the entire time, i wont let anything happen to you." sasuke said. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, feeling safe in Sasuke's arms.

"And you'll be hyped up on drugs, you wont even feel the pain." Itachi said, not a second later he was being hit in the face with a pillow repeatedly by Deidara.

"DONT SAY SUCH STUPID THINGS! YOU'VE RUINED THE MOMENT YOU JERK!" Deidara scorned. Sasuke and Naruto decided to slip away while they attacked each other. "DONT MAKE ME BLOW YOU UP AGAIN ITACHI! YOU KNOW I WILL!" Deidara said, Itachi laughed.

"What will i do when you leave." He laughed, but his chuckled receded when Deidara stopped hitting him and the fact dawned on him Deidara would have to be leaving again one day… Deidara smiled sadly.

"I don't want to ever leave Naru-chan again… or any of you. I cant… not again." he whispered to himself. Itachi heard and wrapped his arms around Deidara.

"Then don't stay here… stay… with me?" Itachi said into Deidara's hair. He realised he couldn't and didn't want to live without the angel he'd become so fond of.

"Wha- what do you mean… I-itachi thats a horrible joke-"

"Who's joking… stay Deidara… become… be…" Deep breathe "be my… mate. I'll give you anything, i'll give you the world if you want it." He pulled Deidara back to look him in the eyes. "Ill give you my soul, you already have my heart Deidara…" Itachi was nearly choking on his own words… what if Deidara said no? The lump in his throat grew and grew when Deidara said nothing, just held a shocked face. At this point Itachi couldn't breathe. I knew i should have said nothing.

Then tears started to form in… Deidara's eyes. Itachi just starred. "Dei-"

"OF COUSE I'LL BE YOUR MATE, STUPID!…" Deidara hugged Itachi in a death grip and the tears over flowed. "… took you long enough…" Deidara said quietly. Itachi smiled and hugged Deidara more gently.

They sat like that for hours, locked in each others embrace. Neither wanting to let go. Eventually they fell asleep. When Sasuke came down later and saw the two he smiled. _'Took him long enough'_ Sasuke mused. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over the two. itachi was holding Deidara's ways while Deidara was lying on top of him his head on Itachi's chest.

**- A WEEK LATER! - **

Everyone sat in the garden Itachi had Deidara sitting on his crossed legs in a lounge chair while Sasuke was sitting up with Naruto leaning on him. "This is so unfair…" Naruto mumbled.

"What is?" Sasuke asked, looking at his little fox.

"I can barley move, these brats are always kicking me, i feel fat and i don't want to give birth to them… I'm scared, Tsunade told me its gonna hurt… a lot." Naruto said, Sasuke sighed lightly. Naruto had been none stop saying he was scared and every time Sasuke told him not to worry he'd do it anyway.

"Naruto… you've just got to stop thinking about it, worry will only make it worse." He whispered the next part. "Don't you think i'm scared? i don't want to see you in pain, ever. Then there our babies… our babies Naruto, the thought terrifies me… but i cant wait, because there going to be our babies Naru… Just that thought puts my worries at ease." Naruto turned around, he had tears in his eyes. "What the matter?" Sasuke asked softly.

"That was… beautiful Sasuke." Naruto said, he let the tears free and hugged Sasuke. "Your right, i cant w…ait" Naruto stiffened in his grip.

"Naruto? Naruto!? What the matter?!" Sasuke said he looked at his mates face. He looked scared and panicked.

"Its… its… the babies…" Naruto said. Sasuke looked down and saw a small puddle of clear fluid, Sasuke looked up at Naruto. Both had wide eye, then Naruto screamed in pain…

**-TO BE CONTINUED- **

**OHHHH CLIFF HANGER! **

**Me: sorry Bros', had to be done… **

**Naruto: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!**

**Me: What you wanted to keep them in your belly forever?**

**Naruto: YES!**

**Me: Whatever… So any names for the babies yet? **

**Naruto: Hm… well i was thinking maybe… COOKIE AND RAMEN! **

**Me & Sasuke: … no… **

**Naruto: Aw! c'mon guys! Don't be mean- OH I HAVE A PROPER NAME HOW ABOUT- **

**Sorry folks, gonna leave you guessing, if you think you've got a good name, feel free to tell me! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Chibis'

**Okay guys, let me just start by saying… BEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER~ WRITTEN! I loved writing it. Oh and the ending… i was crying with either laughter, physco-ness or maybe just plain genius-ness.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 6 - The Chibis'

"SASUKE DONT JUST STAND THERE!" yelled Naruto, he'd been like this for a few minutes now and the others were no better Deidara was running back and forth crying, Itachi was trying to catch Deidara and Sasuke was looking everywhere... For what, no one knows. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the front of his top an pulled them face-to-face. "Sasuke if you don't get on the phone to Tsunade RIGHT. NOW. I swear to god I'll castrate you with a blunt SPOON, IF YOU DON'T CALL HER NOW!" Sasuke gulped, then he ran faster then ever into the house, tail between his legs, hen he found the phone he had trouble pushing the button when he finally called Tsunade she picked up quickly.

"Hello who this?" She asked.

"TSUNADE HELP IT NARUTO HES IN LABOUR AND YELLING THREATS AND DEIDARA'S GONE MAD, not that he wasn't before, BUT NOW EVERYTHING'S A WHOLE NEW LEVEL IF CRAZY ASS PHYSCO-NESS!" Sasuke yelled. Tsunade was silent the. Sighed.

"fine I'll be there soon." and she hung up. 'What the hell do I do now!?' he ran back to the garden and noticed Naruto still in pain and Deidara using a squirrel as protection from Itachi... Don't ask.

"Naruto shell be here soon, let's get inside..." Sasuke said gently. Naruto nodded frantically. They walked upstairs to their bedroom and Naruto got comfy. He was breathing heavily an in a lot of pain. "Do you need anything, water blanket?" Sasuke asked trying to be productive.

"n-no just... Give me your hand." Sasuke did Naruto held on tightly then his breathing pick up... Wait Sasuke know what gonna-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed in pain, Naruto from a strong contraction and Sasuke from his, probably, broken hand.

"Thanks.." Naruto said panting again. Sasuke nodded and let out a pain filled whine/wheeze. "Sasuke..."

"Yeah...?" Sasuke replied cautiously.

"I am NEVER letting you touch me again. EVER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Naruto shouted obviously still feeling the pain. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and let Naruto lean against him for support. Sasuke heard Naruto's sobs.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked soothingly.

"I-it hurts and I-I'm so scared Sasuke..." he said turning his head slightly, so that he could burry his face his Sasuke's chest.

"I know... Just relax, there going to be here soon Naru, Tsunade and the babies." Sasuke said quickly. Sasuke began rubbing circles on Naruto's stomach and soon Tsunade arrived.

Naruto was told to bend his leg to let her 'see' What was going on. His pants were taken off and a blanket was grown over him. It was at this point Deidara came in he was smiling... For about a second, then his eyes widened... Before rolling back and he passed out. Sasuke jumped off the bed and shut the door before anyone else could see Naruto's *cough* 'birth passage'

He climbed back on the bed and held Naruto in a safe embrace.

"Okay, the first is going to be here soon, Sasuke get more blankets please and some warm water. Sasuke got up but his shirt was pulled by Naruto.

"Sasuke... D-Don't go.." Sasuke saw tears in his eyes and patted and kissed his head.

"I'll be right back, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He whispered, Naruto nodded and he was quick in retrieving the items.

"Okay, get ready to push" said Tsunade. Sasuke quickly ran to the whimpering Naruto's side an hugged him. Whispering sweet things in his ear. "PUSH!" she yelled, Naruto screamed in agony. Running could be heard outside the locked door. "Okay, I can see its head, keep going." not long after a baby's cried filled the room and Naruto's ears instantly picked up the cries as did Sasuke's.

Tsunade cleaned it up before handing it to Sasuke an the exhausted Naruto.

"Congrats it a boy. And you might want to find somewhere to put him, the next one will be here soon." Sasuke and Naruto's eyes went wide... Next meaning he'd have to go through that again. Sasuke placed him in the already made crib they had set up about a week ago.

"Naruto... He's really beautiful." Sasuke said quietly. The baby was looking at him, his little tuffs of blonde hair scruffy and his black eyes, He was making adorable sounds like he was happy, 'guess he got your attitude Naruto.' Sasuke thought and rubbed his plump cheeks.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined. The next one was getting ready to come and make its way into the world.

Many hours of screaming and crying later a few more faces graced the world. Sasuke and Naruto had produced 3 more little chibis' the second one was a girl with midnight hair and black eyes like his, hers looked playful. If you looked closely at her hair you could see bits of blonde and red decorating it. Her skin she got for Itachi, it wasn't dark like Narutos' nor as pale as Sasukes'.

The next was a little Naruto look-a-like, she was a girl and beautiful. She had little bits of black and red... 'i wonder where she gets the red from?' ...flowing through her hair but only strands, you could see it was still bright, sunshine blonde. She face resembled Naruto's closely, her big blue eyes shone brightly looking at him. You could even make out the little scare/ birth marks on her cheeks. Her skin was dark like Naruto but still lighter compared to his.

Lastley, was a boy with Naruto big blue eyes and Sasuke's ebony hair. He had his eyes closed at the moment sucking on his hand. His skin was just a tad lighter than Naruto's but still dark. He was quite and just looked at Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled at his behaviour. 'A true Uchiha' Sasuke thought. He looked again, and he was... 'was that a... Glare! I'm... So proud' Sasuke had to wipe at tear away. He was so proud, not even an hour old and he was already working in the family glare. 'Thats ma boy' Sasuke thought.

**- TO BE CONTINUED - **

**Well? Did you all LOVE it like i did? Good!**

**Well anyway, i am just OVER THE MOON with how well it turned out, if you guys don't like it, too bad. I love it. REVIEW! **

**If you wanna see something happen in the story like Deidara slipping on a banana just lemme' know. Put it in the reviews. I read all of 'em, they keep my ego going. **

**Until next time… GOODBYEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Names

**HHHHIIIII! Sorry this took so long, i just…. was uninspired than i thought… NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE PERFECT TOGETHER HOW CAN I BE UNINSPIRED! GET WRITING NOW! And so here it is, don't worry i gave myself a good butt wooping for not posting this sooner. **

**TO THE STORY! **

Chapter 7 - Names

Naruto sat on the bed, curled around his 4 beautiful sleeping kits… or cubs… hmm, oh well. Right now he didn't care, he was listening to the cute little noises from his kits, they were wriggling to get comfier, disturbing one another, Sasuke sat in front of Naruto and the cubs, using his body as a human shield to protect his new family. His tail acting as a blanket for Naruto while Naruto used his fur and body heat to keep the kits warm.

"Sasuke…?" naruto whispered looking at his looked up and nuzzled Naruto's face.

"Yes my love" He asked just as quietly.

"well, i was wondering… what should we name them?" he asked, Sasuke had a look of thinking and looked at the cubs and smiled.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, looking back at his mate, Naruto looked at the kits again. His eyes looking at his first born, his messy blonde hair, Naruto stroked a gentle hand over the tiny head, his midnight eyes still shut. The baby snuggled into the touch and blew a bubble in his sleep. Naruto whispered something. "Huh? I didn't hear?" Sasuke said also looking at his son.

"I said… Haru… I like that name, and its meanings beautiful… it means sunshine spring. I think it suits him… what do you think?" Naruto asked looking back up at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at the happiness shining in those beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Haru…its perfect." Sasuke said. "Now what about the others?" Sasuke asked, looking at the second born, one of his girls, she was chewing on her younger brothers ear, probably dreaming about eating. Sasuke smiled, she may look like him, but she got Naruto's personality. Naruto caught Sasuke looking at one of their daughters.

"She's beautiful.. just like her dad." Naruto whispered, Sasuke looked up at his blushing mate, he kissed his forehead.

"How about Mami… it means true beauty…" Sasuke said, Naruto smiled and nodded, agree with the name.

**-With Deidara and itachi-**

"itaaacccchhhiiiiiiiii" Deidara whined. Itachi sighed for the hundredth time.

"Deidara, you cant see the baby yet, i doubt Sasuke will let you until they're old enough, now sit down and try not to wake them up." itachi said. Deidara had not been able to stop complaining that he couldn't see his 'grandbaby…' the first time he tried, he had to stop Sasuke from nearly killing him. he hadn't made it even near the room before sasuke came after him, stopping any threats to his cubs.

"bbbbbuuuuuttt 'Tacchhiii! i wanna see them! We don't even know if its a girl or boy OR ANYTHING! sasuke's such a grouch." deidara mumbled the last bit, slumping next to Itachi on the couch. itachi sighed, put an arm around his future mate and kissed his forehead, making the younger blush and look the other way. "W-what was that for..?" Deidara asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Because, your adorable, even if all your doing is complaining. When we have cubs-"

"-Chicks." Deidara corrected.

"-anyway, when we have children, do you think i'll even let a stone within a mile of us, its instinct to protect our loved ones, and while Naruto and the baby are still weak and venerable, Sasuke cant help but be a little on edge okay?" Itachi asked, he looked at his little angel and saw tears in his eyes. "-Deidara wha- I- I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-" He was cut off by a swift hug, a bone crushing one at that.

"I-Itachi… I-I don't know what to say…" Itachi rubbed his back and returned his embrace. "I.. I guess… i can't wait…" he said, moving back slightly.

"Wait? for what?" itachi asked, was he missing something.

"Till when we have a baby… i cant wait." He murmured, blush covering most of his face. Itachi kissed him gentle, lovingly.

"Neither can I…" He said, Deidara could feel the breathe from every word on his face, like a silent promise.

**-Back with Naruto and Sasuke-**

Sasuke moved across the room where he kept the food, he'd been storing up for a few weeks now, he knew the babies would be coming and knew he wouldn't leave them if his life depended on it, so he has everything he needs in the room, food, water, bathroom connecting to the room, and everything thing else he could possibly need.

After picking Haru and Mami's names they were still debating over the other twos. They were waiting for names that would just fit they're babies perfectly, their looks, their personalities, everything that was them.

Sasuke was getting for food and water for Naruto, while Naruto nursed the babies. After Naruto was finished eating and the babies fed; the babies started getting playful well, Haru and Mami that is, their third born, the one who looked just like her mother was starring at her tail, like she wanted to attack it, but wasn't sure if it would fight back, and the last born, with Naruto eyes and Sasukes black spiky hair was glaring at his sisters tail too, both looking like they were plotting its death.

Both Sasuke and Naruto watch amused as the little girl attacked and fell over, not quite strong enough yet to move on her own, and the little boy growled at the tail, himself trying to get up and attack but failing. Sasuke laughed at his Uchiha-ness.

Naruto smiled too at their daughter who was stuck on her back trying to get up, Naruto used one of his own tails, to push her up. She looked at the tail and snuggled it. While the boy looked to check if it was safe before he too also got comfy. "I've got it…" said Naruto. Sasuke looked up and turned a questioning look to his love. "Mamoru… it he's going be a great brother…" Naruto said smiling at his son. Sasuke looked too and knew that was the name for his son. The way he was already trying to defined his sister from the threatening tail showed that there could be no other name for him.

"perfect" Sasuke said, Sasuke gaze travelled toward his only unnamed daughter. she resembled Naruto like a clone, from the cute little marks on her cheeks to her sunny hair, she was truly beautiful, even when she slept she glowed just like her hair seemed too. "Naruto…" Naruto looked up.

"Hmm…?" Naruto hummed.

"what do you think about Yoko? Sun child, it what i think when I look at her, at first it was what i thought when i first saw you, how you resembled the sun, the hair and your bright smile. And now we have a daughter who looks just as bright… what do you think?" Sasuke said, his eyes, locking onto his mates.

Naruto smiled and got up and sat as close to his mate as possible, Sasuke tail curled around him and Naruto pulled his kits to his front. He looked back up at Sasuke and smiled again, kissed him and snuggled into his warmth. "I'll take that as a yes?" Sasuke said as he snuggled Naruto's sunny hair.

"Of course it is." he sighed. "Why do you have to be so… perfect…" Naruto said quietly.

"Guess your rubbing off on me." Sasuke replied. Naruto blushed again, glad his face was unseen by Sasuke.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Well that was the chapter! i thought long and hard about all of their names so you better appreciate them! My fav is little Momaru, how about you guys? **

**review and give me a reason to keep this going, don't forget, this fuels my ego and therefore makes me wanna write more! Thanks for reading! Bye**


	8. Chapter 8 The 'Things'

**HHHEYYYYY GUYS! SO THIS CHAPTER JUST KIND OF CAME FROM NO WHERE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WE SHOULD SEE THE GRANDPARENTS! YAY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**-TO THE STORY!- **

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH! ITACHI COME AND SEE THIS RIGHT NOW!" Itachi jumped at the scream of his mate, running down the stairs in his boxers and socks he found… Deidara… with tears of joy in his eyes, holding a baby bird.

"Deidara, what is… that" Itachi asked pointing at what will now be called 'the thing'

"This" Deidara said, cooing at the bird. "This is Bunbun. And she will be my baby from now on!" Deidara announced.

"First… Bunbun? What kind of name is that, second, you can't steal somethings baby, thirdly… No." and with that he turned into the house.

"BUUUTTTT 'TACCHHIII! PLEASE!"

"No."

**-3 HOURS LATER- **

"PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASEEEEEE~"

"OKAY FINE, ENOGH! KEEP THE THING!" Itachi shouted tiredly, never again, would he argue with Deidara over something like a bird or 'the thing' Itachi glared at the little menace. And it! That evil little-

"Thank you SSOOOO much 'Tcahi!" Deidara said running into the kitchen. The 'thing' looking over his shoulder looking pleased with its evil little self, smiling evilly at Itachi.

itachi was just about to rest his eyes when. *Knock Knock Knock* "Itachi its a some ugly pink thing and some fake blonde here!…" Deidara shouted.

"Hey who you calling ugly!"

Yeah! and I'm a real blonde!"

"Sure, and iI'm a flying pineapple!" Deidara said back. Itachi got there and found the annoying bunnies at his door, Sakura and Ino, the towns most annoying pair.

"Ah! Itachi-kun, is Naruto and sasuke-kun here? We heard the babies arrived and-"

"You can't see them." Itachi said simply.

"Yeah, if i can't you things definitely can't!" Deidara shouted back smugly.

"Shut up, we've known them, since forever, and we're gonna see Sasuke-kun!" the fake blonde snapped back.

**-WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE-**

"You don't think Itachi will let them in do you?" a scared Naruto asked, Naruto had awoken to shouted from the pink and blonde at the front door, he immediately gathered up his babies and wrapped them in a tight embrace.

"No, he's not stupid enough to." Sasuke said angrily, how dare those things intrude like this and scare his mate like that, the cubs were playing happily and were now also scared by the foreign noise. Then they all heard footsteps near the hallway, Naruto gasped and picked up the babies and jumped under the bed, Sasuke quickly followed, making sure everyone was okay. "Naruto, I'll be right back, okay?" He asked quietly.

"N-No, you can't leave… " Naruto said.

"I'll be right back, i promise, and i'll get rid of those things…" Sasuke said. He got up and his body ached to turn into his full demon form and tear those things piece to piece for scaring his family. and he did, a few pops and a full beast stood where Sasuke was, red eyes glowing and midnight fur spiked up out of anger. Pushing through the already open door, he saw those things heading toward him, they stopped they're talking when they saw the huge wolf. itachi and Deidara also stopped trying to get the things to leave, hey, if they were going to die, it was they're own fault.

Sasuke growled and the girls jumped frozen to they're spot. " ." He growled, each letter filled with a promise of death. They quickly ran to the door and few past Itachi and Deidara, itachi looking quite proud of his baby brother, proudly protecting his family. While Deidara.. well, deidara looked about ready to pee himself. Sasuke was just turning around to go into his room, when.

"Chirp chirp Chirp!" Sounding through the hallway, Deidara's eyes widened, While Itachi cursed the evil thing. Sasuke tureen, still ready to kill the 'thing' the dare speak out while he was on a killing path. The 'thing' or bunbun was perched on Deidara's shoulder. Even Deidara wanted to kill it right now. Sasuke growled again, sharingan spinning at the unknown thing near his mate and cubs, when a timid-

"Sasuke…" sounded from his and Naruto's room, it was only heard by Sasuke and he stopped turned and looked back at his room, forgetting why he was mad. shutting the door with his tail. Sighs could be heard from both Itachi and Deidara. They both glared at the menace.

**-NARUTO AND SASUKE… AGAIN- **

Sasuke shut the door with his tail and looked around, he saw and blonde head poking out form under the bed, two big blue eyes looking back at him. The anger melted away and he changed back to himself. Naruto pulled more of himself away from under the bed and looked up at Sasuke still, Sasuke smiled and walked over, rubbing his face with his mates, Naruto purred with contempt.

"They're gone, you can come out." Sasuke said lovingly to Naruto. Naruto nodded and place the kist on the bed with him and Sasuke, Mamoru shocked his mothers fur away from his face and poked his head up at his father, eyes filled with curiosity looked up at his father, wondering just how amazing his papa really was. He let the smallest smile on his perfect face out of pride for having the strongest dad around before nuzzling into Mami who looked like she was having a baby conversation with Yoko, little growls and gurgles sounded as Haru chewed ono Mami's ear, until Mamoru let a gumming bite into his paw for chewing they're sister.

Sasuke laughed at Haru who then decided to take his chewing out on Mamoru, who didn't take any of Haru's complaints to play and just sat on him.

"I can't wait to show Iruka and Kakashi you guys, and grandma Mikoto and Granddad Fugaku…" Naruto said thoughtfully. Sasuke growled at the idea, no way anyone was getting close to his cubs anytime soon. Mamoru looked up and tried barking at this papa for growling at his mum, showing his protest. Sasuke kissed Naruto nose as an apology and Naruto blushed.

"Maybe when they're older… and know how to kill…" Sasuke said smirking.

"Don't be stupid, my babies will never have to kill, ever, and neither will you, i like the thought of you or them doing something like that!" Naruto protested.

"What about those things that were just here?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well… thats different." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke just laughed at proceeded to nuzzle Naruto and his cubs.


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting The Family!

**A Few Weeks Later!**

**(A/N) btw, i just wanted to tell you all in this Fic, the babies grow slightly quicker than normal ones :D**

**Chapter 9 Meeting the family!**

It had been a stressful few weeks for Naruto and Sasuke, the babies were goring quickly and getting more adventurous, of course everyone else had yet to see them all. now at least they could walk around on all fours and crawl.

"Sasuke?" naruto asked as he played with Yoko, her sunny hair had grown longer and she looked like a cute little flower. she was also dressed in yellow, which was apparently her favourite colour. Her sister Mami's hair had also grown to her shoulder and framed her face beautifully, Naruto option looked like Sasuke mother Mikoto. In the sun you could see her hair tined red and the hint of blonde made it shine. She was being dressed by Sasuke who was trying to manoeuvre her into a black dress with purple flowers up the side and white on it like sparkles.

Haru was (what looked like) trying to a rise from his brother Mamoru, who was ignoring the fellow cub, Haru kept using his hand like a paw to push his brother slightly before humping back, carful of Mamoru's attack back at him, but it didn't come and left a disappointed cub. He was dressed in a yellow shirt and blue shorts. Mamoru (who Naruto tried putting in orange, but failed) was dressed in a black shirt and grey pants, even the baby had style and refused to were the orange.

"What is it Naru?" sasuke replied back, buttoning up the dress and putting his cub on the floor.

"Don't you think its time we introduce the kits to everyone?" Naruto asked smiling fondly at Sasuke. Sasuke growled slightly thinking back to the bunny incident. "It'll just be close family Sasuke, no one else okay?… C'mon who's gonna try hurting them while your around?" Naruto questioned wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I… Suppose. But if anyone makes a wrong move, i'm not gonna be held responsible, got it?" Sasuke said looking into Narutos sparkling eyes. Naruto kissed him and smiled happily.

"I cant wait!" Naruto said happily before kissing his mate once again.

Itachi was walking through the halls when he saw Sasuke, he turned and saw Itachi then started walking towards him. "Little brother, what are you doing out of your room?" Itachi asked teasingly, but really, he was curious.

"Hn. I need you to organise something for me. Tomorrow at noon we'll be introducing the pups to the family, i need you to organise it because i still can't leave Naruto's side for long." Itachi smiled gently, thinking he'd finally get to see his nieces and nephew.

"Of course brother, i'll make sure its only a small gathering." Sasuke nodded his thanks and left, wanting to get back by mis mates side.

It was noon the following day and the family was gathered. There was Fugaku, mikoto, itachi, Deidara, Kakashi and Iruka.

Deidara was babbling and crying about 'his little baby' and Iruka was right there with him, saying how he never visits and how grown up he is. Itachi was watching Deidara closely while Mikoto was cooing and saying how even more babies would be on the way. Fugaku just looked scared at the thought of more children, he liked them, they were just… loud.

Everyone heard small foot steps and went quiet, Sasuke emerged first, looking over everyone, before giving the nod of approval to his mate, Sasuke was handed two small pups, a little girl who looked an awful much like him (Mami) and a boy with blonde hair and Sasuke's black eyes (Haru.)

Everyone cooed and Sasuke snapped his attention to the people in the room, still on edge, the two babies were looking up at everyone Haru waving his chubby hands, and Mami hiding behind her fathers arms.

Sasuke walked further down the stairs and Naruto came down slowly, when he saw Kakashi and Iruka he smiled and gently told the two kits he was holding to look at the people. One who hand black hair and blue eyes,(Mamoru) he looked… kind of intimidating. But most people were still too busy being overwhelmed by cuteness.

The other he held looked like the female version of himself, (Yoko) Mamoru was sitting closely by his sister making sure no one would touch her or his mother. He was not a chibi to be messed with.

First to greet them was Sasuke parents, Fugaku looked them all over with pride, but didn't let it show, although they all knew the man already loved the chibis, he looked at Mamoru who was… glaring at him. How DARE he! He was his grandfather, he should show him some respect. Fugaku glared back and Mamoru glared harder at the old man in front of him. How dare he just glare at Mamoru like that! Naruto, Sasuke and mikoto all saw and laughed at the mans dilemma, it looks like he was loosing to the latest addiction to the Uchihas'.

"They're so precious" said Mikoto, she was smiling at Yoko who was smiling gently back. 'She looks like papa' Yoko thought happily. "May I?" Mikoto asked, indication she wanted to touch the baby. Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded his approval. Mikoto smiled again and reached out only to have her hand pushed away by Mamoru… who was still glaring… at Fugaku, and neither was baking down. she tried again, and his little hand pushed hers away from his sister again. He didn't even take his eyes off Fugaku.

naruto laughed gently. "He's erm.. a little protective of his siblings i suppose, even though he's the youngest." naruto said Mikoto nodded and managed to hold Yoko's hand eventually, Mamoru was still busy with Fugaku, so she decide to move onto the others that Sasuke was holding.

"What are their names dear?" mikoto asked.

"This little one-" he said stroking Haru's blonde hair. "-is Haru. And this-" he said, gently stroked mami's cheek. "-Is Mami" Mikoto nodded and cooed over the children.

After Mikoto was done adoring the children she told Fugaku to stop glaring at the child only met by silence, she dragged him off, fugaku did the 'I'm watching you' thing to Mamoru and they didn't stop garbing at each other until Mikoto pulled him enough away.

"What do you think father?" Itachi asked.

"I! WHY I'VE…NEVER BEEN SO… proud before in my life." He said nodding his head in agreement with his own statement, Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"Not even when I or Sasuke were born?" itachi asked.

"Of course not!" Now at this point itachi DID NOT, i repeat, DID NOT! stand there gaping like a fish at his father… only a little. "You and Sasuke were two goo goo gaw gaw cutely little balls of adorableness, Mamoru though… why, now thats how it should have been." both Mikoto and Itachi face palmed, while Fugaku there stood in pride at his grandson.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Okaie-dokie, next chapter will be Iruka and Kakashi's reactions! YAYAYAYAYYA!**

**Till then people!**


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting the Family! -Part 2

**(A/N) Hey guys so yeah, make sure to read the A/N's at the bottom when your done, they're important! **

**TO THE STORY**

**Chapter 10 - Meeting The Family- Part 2 - With A Twist **

After Mikoto dragged Fugaku off, Sasuke and Naruto moved over to the couch in the living room. Naruto looked around and spotted Kakashi and Iruka and waved them over, Iruka saw and pulled Kakashi by the elbow to Naruto.

"'Ruka! Kashi!" Naruto hollered and hugged his adoptive parents, after they parted Iruka looked down to the kids before him, they were messing around on the couch with Sasuke close by.

"So, who is everyone?" Iruka asked walking to the children with Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto introduced everyone and smiled while Sasuke silently watched. Naruto snickered, he was sure he would have attacked someone by now.

"Naruto they're precious, just like you when you were just a kit."Iruka had tears in his eyes as he started re-telling stories of naruto's youth. "Oh, Kakashi do you remember that time he thought his tails were after him! It seems just like yesterday you were crying on Kakashi's shoulder because 'the mean furry thing' was following you." Naruto went red with embarrassment and felt a tug on one of his tails, he turned and saw Sasuke smirking at him.

"Was little Naru-chan scared of the fluffy tail." Sasuke mocked.

"Shut up Sasuke! That never happened." Naruto said blushing. and folding his arms over his chest. Mamoru had also heard the story and heard the words 'mean furry thing' and looked around. His papa was pulling on that fluffy thing that was always pushing him. That must be his target. In a jump he pounced on the furry thing showed it who was boss. Mami, Yoko and Haru were all looking in amazement at their brother.

Meanwhile Naruto jumped as something heavy weighed down his tail, he looked back and saw Mamoru on one of his tails, looking like he was trying to attack it. Sasuke also saw and quickly pulled him off. Naruto quickly rushed over to Mamoru seeing if he was okay. "Naruto your tail." sasuke said, putting Mamoru down and looking over his mates tail, for a baby mamoru could do damage, he had bitten into Naruto's tail and it was bleeding.

Naruto saw this and suddenly he could feel the pain, he whined and his ears pressed to his head. Mamoru was just about to attack again and heard his mother whine, he looked over and saw his mother and papa both looking at the monster. Then Mamoru realised he had hurt his mother. he quickly hid under the blanket, avoiding his father.

Mami saw her bothers hurt face and went after him, getting under the blanket prodded at his arms until he moved them away from his face. He looked really sad, she moved closer and put her tiny arms around him. Haru saw too and he too crawled away from where Yoko was trying to rip his ear off over to them, Yoko grumbled as her siblings all retreated to the blanket and growled lowly as she too followed.

When Sasuke was convinced Naruto's tail would be fine, he turned his attention to the perpetrator, who was… no where to be seen. His ears went up and the bristles on his tail stood up. He growled catchings Naruto's attention who too was wondering where the children had gone. Just as they were about to go 'looking' (Cough, more like killing) for their children, they heard an irritated growl and turned to see Yoko poking her head out at her parents at yip and them from growling. She was a moody child…

Naruto and Sasuke rushed over and saw and listed the blanket to see all their children safe. Sasuke saw Mamoru in the middle and sad faces on his children's faces, even Yoko looked a little concerned. Sasuke picked up Mamoru and looked at him, he still had his glare but it looked much sadder. Naruto stood behind him, him too looking at Mamoru, seeing what was wrong. Mamoru looked at the floor and up to his mother, then pulled the most heartbreaking face Naruto or Sasuke had ever seen. Naruto wondered what was wrong until he saw Mamoru looking at his tail. He picked his baby up from Sasuke and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh, baby. Don't be sad. Mama's fine, see" Naruto smiled and Mamoru looked a little less sad. "Do you wanna go bed now? or see uncle Dei and Uncle 'Tachi?" Naruto asked his baby boy as Sasuke scooped up the other three. They all looked pretty exhausted so Naruto and Sasuke decided to put them all to bed.

"But i didn't even get a chance to seeeee tthheeemmmm" Deidara whined. He hadn't stopped complaining since Naruto and Sasuke put them down for a nap.

"I know, but you'll be able to see them soon Deidara, its only a nap." itachi said.

"But-" Itachi cut Deidara's protests off with some pokey. Itachi also was muting on a strawberry flavoured piece. "-Bastard.." Deidara mumbled around the pokey. Itachi ate the last bit and looked at Deidara. Deidara blushed when he noticed how close Itachi had gotten. itachi looked at the pokey in deidara mouth and bit some of the end off, muting on it again. Deidara glared and shouted at him, all the while Itachi smirked and chuckled at Deidara's childless.

"Would you quit the yelling" Itachi and Deidara both looked up at the stairs where Naruto, Sasuke and the pups were coming from. Deidara squealed and ran up to them while Itachi pouted at loosing Deidara's attention… and his pokey.

Itachi walked (more calmly than Deidara) over to his bother and his mate. He hadn't met their offspring yet, but his father seemed to like one in particular… Mamoru was it. Hn. He looked them all over and thought they really did look the general mix of both Naruto and Sasuke.

"So who is everyone?!" Deidara said excitedly. Sasuke sighed, how many times was he going to have to introduce them all.

"Well-" started Naruto. "-This one here who's licking at Yoko's face is Haru, the oldest. The one having her face licked and scowling is Yoko, she's the 2nd youngest. This one who looks like Sasuke and is trying to cuddle with Mamoru, is Mami, and the one…glaring.. at Itachi, is Mamoru…" Itachi noticed when he was looking them over and glared right back. "Seriously what is it with you guys, is glaring how you communicate or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"something like that, more like a test of will." Sasuke said, smirking as he watched his brother being rather childish with, well a child. "Itachi you know your glaring at practically a baby right?" Sasuke said, wanting to get a raise out of his brother.

"I know that but… does he. besides.. he started it, i have to show this brat who's boss." Itachi said. Naruto just sighed and placed Mamoru on the couch, he and itachi still glaring.

"is it going to be like this for every Uchiha Mamoru meets?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No, no of course not… Tobi won't be able to glare at a baby… he can barley glare at all."

"SASUKE!" Naruto said angrily, just imagine the family reunions. "Hey.. where's Deidara and the kids?" naruto asked, Sasuke looked around and they all heard screaming, even Mamoru and Itachi stopped the glaring and ran towards the noise, Naruto carrying Mamoru. They turned the corner and saw Deidara on the floor! Covered in… babies… Deidara was laughing while Haru, Mami and Yoko all attacked him. "Deidara you almost gave me a heart attack!" Naruto said, his fear turning into anger. Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves. At least everyone was happy, he just wasn't letting Deidara wonder off the the kits anymore…

Meanwhile else where in the deepest part of the forest a strong creature practically radiating power and death to those around it growled lowly. Standing in its full demon form it stretches its legs. Shaking its blood red fur it sprinted into a run; chunks of dirt and rock flying back and its claws dug into the ground._ '…I've let you down… But I'll make it up, anyway I can…' _

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**(A/N)'s**

**Cliff hanger i know, but hey, i thought I'd mix it up a bit. And trust me, you will LOVE the twist i thought up! IM SO EXCITED! Its gonna be EPIC.**

**People get reviewing! Give me a reason to keep writing! i NEED to know people still read this, and what your thinking so far! SO GET REVIEWING!… Please… **

**Another notice, I NEED A BETA to proof read my new chapters so that they'll be FABULOUS! **

**Oh, and they'll be more pairings up ahead, so if you wanna see any specific ones, tell me and i'll work on it. **


	11. Chapter 11 So It Begins

**Sorry guys for the EXTREMELY long wait. I just wasn't sure if anyone still wanted this story or cared where it was going, i still wanna finish it and if you still wanna read it, go for it. **

**I WILL finish this, even if it takes me years, and years and years and yea-... well, yeah, it will get done... eventually. **

**just a short snip-bit. Tell me if you even still care if it gets finished or whatever, your reviews keep me going, knowing people still read this :) **

**that is all :D**

* * *

_Previously… _

_Meanwhile else where in the deepest part of the forest a strong creature practically radiating power and death to those around it growled lowly. Standing in its full demon form it stretches its legs. Shaking its blood red fur it sprinted into a run; chunks of dirt and rock flying back and its claws dug into the ground. '…I've let you down… But I'll make it up, anyway I can…' _

Itachi, Fugaku and many other important clan like the Hyuugas' were gathered around a table, each whispering among the other, there were 8 in total, 3 from the Uchiha clan, but the 3rd listening into the conversation from upstairs, hiding any chakara traces around, the only people who knew he was there were Fugaku and Itachi. 2 from the Hyuuga family, Neji, next in line for head of the clan and his uncle, Hiashi. 2 from the council who had their hoods up, hiding their faces, and lastly Shino, head of the bug clan.

"Does anyone know why i have called this meeting today?" everyone went silent, Fugaku had finally begun the meeting. "I suppose not then. its about the creature we have evidence of being in the local area." Then whispers broke out.

"What creature would this be Fugaku?" asked Hiashi.

"We're not sure, during the normal patrols we've found traces of a powerful creature, we don't know why its here, who or what it is, or just how powerful it really is." talking again. "We do know-" Silence "-that if the creature wanted to stay hidden… it could have, it wants us to know its here and know its powerful. I've called this meeting because we have a threat on our hands." Fugaku looked around at the faces, each trying to figure out what it could be.

"and why should we be threatened by this creature ,hm? How do we know we couldn't just go out looking for it and kill it?" came the chilled voice of one of the council men.

"Because, during the patrols, in the east forest we saw the damage it causes just by running. A straight line that was headed straight towards the town had many trees broken, damaged and even knocked down, and huge paw prints in the mud. We can tell its running, but as i've said, i have no idea what it wants." Shouting and arguing broke out, some saying to hunt for the thing, others saying to move the submissive and children out of the area.

"unfortunately-" Itachi cut in, every eye looked towards the young prodigy. "-we cannot hunt for it if we do not know its strengths, weaknesses and moving people from the village could make it even more dangerous for everyone. This was a meeting to tell you all of the threat, not discuss hunting arrangements." he finished.

After all the shouting and arguing people one-by-one left, each with a new weight on their shoulders. After everyone was gone Madara jumped down from the balcony in one swift movement. "That was interesting." he said all Uchiha's looked at one another. "Come, we have a lot to be doing." he said and left not waiting to see if they were following. Although they did. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
